


You'll never know till you have loved

by asukasukisu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 11:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18828106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asukasukisu/pseuds/asukasukisu
Summary: This was it, Kyungsoo thought. He would fall into the ground with a loud thud, hoping for no serious injury though. But that never happened. He felt a pair of strong arms instead, sprightly catching his body from falling.





	You'll never know till you have loved

**Author's Note:**

> Written for sesedis who chose #17 from 50 dialogue prompts by chrmdpoet.

For someone who didn't believe in love, witnessing two lovebirds exchanging saliva in front of him was a total torture for Kyungsoo.  
  
"Can you guys please stop or at least get a room or something?" Kyungsoo scoffed, trying to terminate the display of adultery action that ruined his virgin eyes (not really). Surely he was old enough for 18+ stuff but no thanks.  
  
Gaining no response, he sipped his favorite Starbucks instead. Chocolate chip frappuccino with whip cream, the best mood booster for him. But that however did not stop him from sneering some more, "gosh, I don't know how many germs were transferred from that saliva exchange."  
  
Obviously the last remark seemed effective enough and successfully obtained the attention of one of the lovebirds, "excuse me, sir, this is called kissing. But of course someone as asexual as you won't understand."  
  
The now emotional man aka Byun Baekhyun, Kyungsoo's best friend of 18 years should've gotten accustomed with Kyungsoo's sadistic mouth. But alas, his heart was as soft as a marshmallow, hence, Kyungsoo's vicious words still affected him every now and then.  
  
Chanyeol shushed his boyfriend and caressed his back in a soothing manner.  
  
"You said that only because you haven't found someone yet." Chanyeol argued.  
  
"Love is not my thing. Love is overrated." The way Kyungsoo spoke his sentiment with that smirk on his face plus the cold tone sent shivers to both Chanyeol and Baekhyun.  
  
"I guess his dick is paralyzed. He only tried to find an excuse for it. Love is not my thing. Love is overrated, my ass."  
  
Chanyeol gasped at his boyfriend's sudden interjection (now he knew why his boyfriend could be friends with Kyungsoo. Both were born with the mouths of evils. Although Baekhyun would always be an angel for him). Meanwhile, Baekhyun bit his nails, regretting his big mouth.  
  
But it was too late. The bomb has been dropped. The flag of war has been raised. In less than seconds, Kyungsoo rose from his seat. Baekhyun did the same. One man aimed to take down his prey and the other aimed to save his life at all costs.  
  
"Kyungsoo.. wait.. chill dude." Chanyeol stood up, shielding his boyfriend with his gigantic stature.  
  
"Chanyeol, move or I'll chop your dick."  
  
For all the deities, Kyungsoo swore he ought to defend his pride. He already climbed the goddamn desk (separating him and Baekhyun) and was about to take Baekhyun down, along with Chanyeol if needed when he lost his balance.  
  
"Oh fuck.. argh..!" Kyungsoo growled, ready to face his humiliating destiny. The thing about falling down in a public place wasn't just regarding the physical pain but the embarrassment thereof.  
  
Both Baekhyun and Chanyeol exclaimed 'Kyungsoo' in horror but couldn't really do anything because everything was happening so fast.  
  
This was it, Kyungsoo thought. He would fall into the ground with a loud thud, hoping for no serious injury though. But that never happened. He felt a pair of strong arms instead, sprightly catching his body from falling. It would've been such a scene just like those he often saw in many overrated romance movies if it wasn't for the awkward position of his landing. Head bumped into the man's chest and the man's strong arms settled securely in between his armpits. Brilliant.  
  
"Oh god, sorry but you're heavy." The man said and tried to put him as gently as possible into the green grass.  
  
Kyungsoo was thankful, the man was surely his hero. But he couldn't hide his dejected side as well. He assumed he gained a few pounds during the semester break but to hear the confirmation out loud was brutal.  
  
Just like an infant learning how to walk, he used both of his hands for support and managed to stand up, ready to deliver his thank you but also conveyed his protest on the 'heavy' part when all he could see was chest, chin up oh still chest, chin up more oh broad shoulders, chin up a little bit more and oh damn it felt like the earth stopped moving.  
  
He blinked once, he blinked twice, he blinked thrice, oh that gorgeous face looked shining, shining, just like a diamond.

Sharp jawline with small lips but big attractive nose and those foxy eyes wrapped in delicate eyebrows, blinding, blinding, he was like a diamond.  
  
All that thank you and what was it again protest? Simply forgotten.  
  
The shining blinding like a diamond guy cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, I was actually looking for the dance academy. Think I'm lost." Lips curved into a shy smile as he confessed.  
  
Kyungsoo was in awe. Those foxy eyes turned into smiling eyes in an instant, super cute, Kyungsoo silently admitted.  
  
"Doh Kyungsoo!" Baekhyun shouted.  
  
Kyungsoo startled and shouted back, "what?!!"  
  
"We're gonna walk Sehun to the dance academy. You're coming with us?" Chanyeol asked.  
  
So, the shining blinding like a diamond guy had a name. Sehun, such a beautiful name and Kyungsoo liked it a lot.  
  
"Dude, are you okay? You look like you're constipated." Baekhyun said nonchalantly, not knowing that his words would ruin Kyungsoo's reputation. From ten minutes ago onwards Kyungsoo had a reputation to protect.  
  
"Sehun, this idiot right here is my best friend." Baekhyun chuckled while introducing the two men. Kyungsoo thought of slapping Baekhyun in the face because that 'idiot' in the introduction was totally uncalled for.  
  
"Halo." Sehun extended his hand.  
  
Kyungsoo immediately took the man's hand in his while taking a mental note of how big and smooth the hand. "Hi."  
  
Along the way to the dance academy, Kyungsoo took another mental note of how tall Sehun was and how small his waist was. He thought no man would be more handsome than his favorite actor Jo In Sung but was he a dumbass? Oh Sehun was a legit sex on the legs.  
  
The walk to the dance academy ended too fast for Kyungsoo's liking. But his disappointment was subsided with joy when Sehun promised to see them again.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you around soon." Sehun bid goodbye with that cute smile lingered on his lips.  
  
Apparently what Sehun meant by soon was the exact next day. Kyungsoo was surprised to see Sehun sitting at the usual table where he, Baekhyun and Chanyeol used to hang out during break time.  
  
"Hey." Sehun shyly greeted upon noticing Kyungsoo's presence.

"Hey." Kyungsoo replied, making sure he gifted Sehun his most attractive but not flirtatious smile. For an unknown reason, he was eager to catch Sehun's attention but not by being easy.  
  
"Good day?" Baekhyun enquired, amused with his best friend's happy face.  
  
"Something good happened?" Chanyeol also enquired.  
  
"You got A for the last quiz?" Sehun tried to get involved in the conversation too. "Baekhyun told me the result for your quiz is out today."  
  
"No, I got D."  
  
Sehun choked, almost spit out his drink and laughed.  
  
"Just a minor detail in my life. You'll never know what success is if you never taste failure." Kyungsoo giggled at his own statement.  
  
Sehun didn't know why but when he saw Kyungsoo smiled, he felt like smiling too. Unexpectedly a warm and fuzzy feeling crept inside his chest and he smiled again. Kyungsoo had the most beautiful giggle. His lips formed that heart shape and Sehun adored it very very much.  
  
-

Weeks of hanging out together, they started knowing facts about each other. Sehun learned that Baekhyun and Chanyeol were in an instrumental academy. Baekhyun played piano while his boyfriend Chanyeol played drums. And Kyungsoo was in a vocal academy. The first time Sehun heard Kyungsoo's vocal, his jaw dropped. His vocals were mind blowing. He knew how to sing in high tone but also sounded perfect in low tone.  
  
"Kyungsoo has a very beautiful voice." Sehun praised Kyungsoo when they had lunch together on that one sunny day.  
  
Kyungsoo shook his head. "No, you only said that because you haven't heard the rest of my classmates. You have to hear Jongdae. He's like the best in our class."  
  
Sehun doubted that though. For all he knew, he could hear all the best vocals in the world and still thought that Kyungsoo sounded better. Maybe he was biased but he couldn't care less about it.  
  
Sehun was about to debate Kyungsoo and told him that he shouldn't doubt himself when Chanyeol gasped, "oh god, he smiles."  
  
"What's wrong with that?" Sehun asked, dumbfounded.  
  
"Kyungsoo only smiles once a year during Christmas when he meets Santa and the smile is that kind of smile that says I know you're not real, so fuck you." Chanyeol laughed maniacally at his boyfriend's explanation.  
  
Kyungsoo swore that he would smack down these two idiots one day. Best friends or not, the revenge day would come.

"You should smile more though. You have a very beautiful smile too." Sehun muttered while staring straight into Kyungsoo's eyes.  
  
Pink shades colored Kyungsoo's cheeks and ears, he voluntarily smiled more as Sehun suggested and voiced softly, "you should stop complimenting me or else I'll fall for you and you should be responsible for it."  
  
Sehun was about to reply and said he would be glad to do so when Baekhyun beat him to it, "Oh Sehun, don't fall for his trap. This man is asexual, he doesn't believe in love."  
  
Kyungsoo looked at Sehun and vigorously shook his head.  
  
"You don't believe in love?" Sehun asked, serious, completely shocked with the newfound information he had just obtained.  
  
"No, I do." Kyungsoo uttered, panicking. He would do anything to convince Sehun that he believed in love. He couldn't let his attempt on romance end before it even began.  
  
"Since when?" Baekhyun interrogated.  
  
"Since today. And Baekhyun, you better shut up now." Kyungsoo threatened while laughing awkwardly.  
  
He glanced at Sehun to see him smiling sweetly.

"I'm glad you do." Sehun murmured and Kyungsoo's heart fluttered.  
  
-

"Okay, spill, man. Since when?" Baekhyun entered Kyungsoo's room and threw his body onto the bed carelessly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Kyungsoo responded curtly, eyes still focused on his assignment.  
  
"Doh Kyungsoo, I know you since you're in diapers. Do you think I didn't notice that you're so head over heels with Oh Sehun?"  
  
At that Kyungsoo whirled around and faced his best friend. He walked to his bed and flopped down to sit next to Baekhyun. "Is it that obvious?"

"Even a five year old could tell."

"Oh no…" Kyungsoo huffed and covered his face with a pillow.

-

Everything was perfect. There were always the four of them together that it almost felt like a double date but on a daily basis. However, all that changed after Sehun brought Jongin into the group. Baekhyun and Chanyeol seemed okay with the new addition while Kyungsoo had to withhold all the negative emotions building up inside his body. Thank all the deities he was able to put his emotions aside and gave his smile to Jongin when Sehun introduced the two of them. Although he insisted on sitting in between Sehun and Jongin because there was no way he would let them sit next to each other.  
  
"Jongin and I are going to do a duet dance together." Sehun informed the group. "We're going to perform at uni's arts celebration day."  
  
"You guys have a duet dance too? I thought you're only doing solo. Why not a solo dance?" Kyungsoo asked Sehun with a pout.

Sehun heaved a sigh. Doh Kyungsoo surely had no idea the effect he had on him. It took all his willpower not to try kissing that pout away.  
  
"Well, the teacher said Jongin and I harmonized well together. He said that maybe it would be a good idea to share the stage together with Jongin."  
  
"No, he did not say that." Kyungsoo murmured in absolute disbelief.  
  
"You should come and see us practicing." Jongin advised.  
  
Baekhyun and Chanyeol observed the scene in front of them and shared that knowing glance to one another. At the end, Baekhyun shrugged and Chanyeol nodded in understanding.

-

Kyungsoo watched the dance practice with his mouth agape. What the hell did he just see? Everything was wrong with the dance. First, the title of the dance was Playboy. Second, those dance moves were too intimate for his personal taste. The conclusion was he hated it.

"So, what do you think? Do you like it? Jongin was the one choreographing the dance." Sehun said while still trying to regulate his breathing.  
  
Kyungsoo saw how Sehun put all his energy and passion into the dance but damn it was too passionate that it burnt his eyes to see it. He really wanted to say all the good things but oh well, he was vexed.  
  
"Welcome to vulgarity." Shit, the word vomits.  
  
Kyungsoo saw Sehun's facial expression changed from a hopeful one to a crestfallen one. But he couldn't help it. His heart was broken too, obviously the dance hurt tenfold compared to Jo In Sung's kissing scenes in The winter the wind blows. Therefore, more word vomits came from his vicious mouth, "do you think all people in uni would appreciate two men dancing so provocative like that? It's an arts celebration day not a porn show, so keep it PG for god's sake!"  
  
Jongin was flabbergasted. Never ever that he thought the dance was provocative and porn show, really?  
  
"He's not serious." Sehun awkwardly laughed, studying Jongin's exasperated expression.  
  
"Oh.. I'm dead serious." Kyungsoo retorted.  
  
"We need to talk." Sehun cut Kyungsoo, fast. Suddenly lifted Kyungsoo in fireman style and left poor Jongin alone.

-  
  
Sehun put Kyungsoo down as they reached a vacant practice room, now standing face to face. "I don't know you're a jealous type." He said half serious, half joking.

Holy baloney, Kyungsoo was shocked at Sehun's ever so correct accusation. "Who said I was jealous?" Kyungsoo stated defensively.  
  
"Oh Sehun, do you think you're special?" Oh no another word vomits. "You're not special, okay!" Lies.  
  
"In case you forgot, Baekhyun once told you I don't believe in love, right? He was right. I don't believe in love. Love is not my thing. Love is overrated." More lies.  
  
Kyungsoo waited for Sehun to say something but nothing came out from Sehun's lips. He only stood there, his lips were closed and he was looking at Kyungsoo with the darkest facial expression. Kyungsoo could hear his heart thudded loudly. He started to get anxious, afraid that Sehun could see beneath all the lies he had spoken.  
  
The silence and the tensions between them began too heavy for Kyungsoo. He wanted to confront Sehun when the latter suddenly moved and walked past him, leaving him alone without saying a single word.  
  
Sehun didn't show up at their usual table the next day. And Kyungsoo never felt so lonely and this empty inside.

-

"Sorry." Sehun apologized for the tenth time after messing up with his dance moves again.  
  
He heaved a sigh. Jongin patted his shoulder to show some sympathy, "that's okay. I know something is weighing your mind right now. You have to talk to him, man."  
  
"Do you think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Sehun thought maybe Jongin was right. Surely Kyungsoo's words have stabbed him hard. But these last three days without seeing Kyungsoo was hell for him. He kept hearing Kyungsoo's voice before he had fallen asleep and he kept seeing Kyungsoo's smile in his dreams. It was devastating.  
  
Thus, there he was in the vocal academy to meet Kyungsoo. He checked every practice room until he saw the man he was looking for. He was about to enter the room when he caught another figure. He remembered the guy, it was Jongdae; Kyungsoo introduced them before. This was the classmate whom Kyungsoo praised for having the most beautiful voice.  
  
He didn't mean to eavesdrop but he did anyway. What he heard next was enough to suffocate him. Jongdae was confessing his love for Kyungsoo. Too terrified to hear Kyungsoo's answer, Sehun left the room as fast as he could.

-

On the fourth day after his absence, Sehun showed up again at their usual roosting spot.  
  
Kyungsoo inhaled deeply before approaching their table.  
  
"Hey." He greeted weakly, avoiding eye contact.  
  
"Hey." Sehun replied just as weakly as Kyungsoo was.  
  
Kyungsoo gave his sad smile to Baekhyun and Chanyeol who sat across him.

"Err.. Chanyeol and I have class, so, we better go now. See you later Kyungsoo, Sehun." Baekhyun chirped, dragging his boyfriend with him.

Chanyeol followed Baekhyun without much questions asked while waving his hand to Kyungsoo and Sehun.  
  
Kyungsoo knew exactly that Baekhyun and Chanyeol had no class. Being good friends, they were just giving him a chance to talk to Sehun.  
  
Kyungsoo glanced at Sehun who was now playing with his fingers.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyungsoo said, breaking the silence between them.  
  
Sehun tilted his head and locked his gaze on Kyungsoo.  
  
"You were right though, I was jealous. You and Jongin look so good together. I was also jealous because Jongin looks perfect." Kyungsoo bit his lips hard enough to draw blood.  
  
"The first time we met you said I'm heavy. I look like this and Jongin looks that good." He turned around and offered Sehun with his back view. He didn't want Sehun to see his eyes welling up with tears.  
  
Kyungsoo stiffed when he felt Sehun's arms circled around his waist and his chin settled immaculately on his right shoulder.  
  
"I'm crazy jealous too. I'm crazy jealous of Jongdae because you seem to admire him the most. I'm also mad at myself for being a coward. Meanwhile, Jongdae had the guts to confess his love for you. I was so afraid you would say yes to his confession." Sehun tightened his arms around Kyungsoo as he conveyed his true feelings.  
  
Kyungsoo turned around and cupped Sehun's face in his hands. "You don't have to be afraid though because there's only you in my heart."  
  
"And you don't have to be insecure because you're the only one in my heart too." Sehun declared and pulled Kyungsoo into a hug.  
  
"I miss you so much." Kyungsoo professed.  
  
"I miss you too. God, these past three days without you were painful." Sehun whispered meekly in the crook of Kyungsoo's neck and Kyungsoo stroked his head gently in return.  
  
"So, we're lovers now?" Kyungsoo asked after they disconnected from their hug.  
  
"Is that a rhetorical question?"  
  
"I want to hear it." Kyungsoo chuckled and Sehun was on a complete defeat. How could he refuse Kyungsoo's request when he was bestowed with a heart shaped lips like that?  
  
"Yes, I, Oh Sehun is Doh Kyungsoo's lover and Doh Kyungsoo is my lover."

Kyungsoo smiled happily at the declaration and rubbed his nose against his lover's lovingly.

The new lovebirds were oblivious that there were two pairs of eyes watching them from a distance. Baekhyun and Chanyeol looked at each other and smiled, witnessing their best friends' happy ending.

-

"Eww.. saliva exchange." Baekhyun yelped in disgust. "Goodness.. Chanyeol, I don't know how many germs were transferred from that saliva exchange."  
  
The new lovebirds didn't seem to care about the complaint anyway. They deepened their lip lock instead with Sehun pulling Kyungsoo closer on his lap and a tiny moan escaped Kyungsoo's lips.  
  
"Oh my god, get a room." It was Chanyeol's turn to protest.  
  
"Excuse me, sir, this is called kissing." Kyungsoo and Sehun said in unison as they separated themselves from the kiss.  
  
I thought the two of you should've known it better." Kyungsoo winked before working his lips on his lover again and this time it was Sehun who elicited a soft moan from his lips.  
  
Love was probably still overrated but as long as it was Kyungsoo whom Sehun loved and vice versa then it was okay. It was perfect.  
  
  
  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> When I first wrote this, I never thought that it would be longer like this. So, I hope you guys like it and thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
